Shadow
by TheKatInTheShade
Summary: To proclaim my undying, everlasting and ever growing love for you is just too cheesy. But the glassy glint in your eyes tell me you know all my secrets.


The glass has fogged up. It looks like a layer of ice atop a pond. You trace nonsensical patterns over it with your finger. Your not the only one awake though. But you haven't noticed.

You probably haven't sensed a change in my breathing which is why you don't suspect a thing. Which is fine because I am as content looking at you now as I am when I am fast asleep. You head doesn't leave the pillow as you draw. I cant believe you haven't noticed me staring at you, but your just too absorbed in the fog on the window. Everything in my room is black, basked in shadow. I feel like one of them. You really haven't noticed me have you? That's why I feel like a shadow, but its not a bad feeling.

As a shadow I can take all the time in the world to learn the map which is you're body. The skin on your wrist is white like porcelain china. You cant fool me though. You may look fragile and breakable but most of the time I'm the one who gets hurt in some way or another.

You flex your arm, it catches a ray of the moon and, for an instant, you glow. My eyes trail your arm, your shoulder, your neck to your face.

Pink, plump lips puckered in a pout.

My tongue creeps out of my own mouth and I wet my lips. I shift ever so slightly, you stop your drawing on the window to look at me with eyes of such a depth I feel as if I'm about to dive into a purple sea and I cant see the bottom.

But then you turn back to your window. You leave a hand-print there. Only you could make me jealous of a window.

I don't really want to be a shadow any more. I want to be with you there, in the rays of the moon. I roll onto my side and edge closer to you moving an arm over your stomach and demanding your attention. You turn to look at me again. I don't think about it, I just do it.

I dive into the purple sea.

I don't think I've ever been so bold. I mean I know I can be possessive. Its simply who I am. I'll grab your waist when we walk through the park and past those idiots who are always sitting on that fence eye your backside keenly. Whatever it takes to make other guys aware you belong to _me_, I will do it. But to proclaim my undying, everlasting and ever growing love for you is just too cheesy.

Even if its true. Sorry, I have a big ego.

But I think you have an inkling. The glassy glint in your eyes tell me you know all my secrets.

I'm glad you have enough sense to make the first move. You were the one who complained about the cuboard and suggested casually that you share my bed. You were so casual in fact that I didn't even realize what you had asked until you put a Chappy the Bunny pillow case on my pillow. But I didn't complain. Having you so close to me as I slept was something I never even dreamt of before.

So here we are now. On my bed. And you just lured me in. This was apart of you plan all along. But at the moment I'm a bit too distracted to really care. Your lips are so soft after all.

_We kiss. _

It takes a few chants of this prayer for the reality to sink in. We kiss harder. Its sloppy and sticky and messy and horribly satisfying_. _Its also incredibly hot.

I hope its the fact that we are both under a duvet as its the middle of winter and the heating is on and there is a hot water bottle somewhere under here with us and we are thrashing and breathing very heavily – so surely that would make the temperature rise?

But alas. Its me. I'm incredibly turned on and to be honest I'm not sure what to do next..

Ok so that came out wrong – I am not a child, let me make that clear. I am a fully functioning, healthy, yet hormonal teenage boy. I've simply never been in this situation before.

_Oh..._

I think you might have just read my mind. Either that or you simply felt like taking your pyjama top off for reasons withheld. Or maybe the heat is getting to you as well. Its making me hotter when I think I can have that effect over a human being. Your breath is coming in short sharp pants and I realize so is mine. They mingle in the air, warming the space between us...

Oh yeah. You just took your shirt of didn't you?

I swallow with some difficulty, my throat suddenly dry. I try to speak but I know I sound like an idiot..

"You ermm... You're shirt um..." As I speak my eyes don't leave your chest.

"Is on the floor – _yes_." You finish impatiently.

I'm sure I have insulted you at some point, during one of our fights, about your lack of girlishness and curves.

I am very sorry.

You are, by far, the most feminine and shapely and_ beautiful_ thing I have ever seen in my life. Your breasts are as white as the skin on your face and arms, except two deliciously pink nipples. I feel a the tension in my lower body suddenly increase tenfold and a tight coil winds its self around -what feels like- my very soul. But before I get a taste you pull my shirt over my head and start to untie my pyjama bottoms.

From then on my thought processor become dysfunctional and I am left only to grunt and groan as you touch me mercilessly. Its a foreign feeling, different from the pace I use but -G_od!-_ I cant help but chant your name and thrust into your hand uncontrollably.

I can feel it. The end is near; the coil ever tightening. But I want more. I want to know you inside out.. Better than your brother, than Renji, better than all of your friends. Its kind of selfish but I cant help it.

I _really_ cant.

So I reach out and grasp your hips, in your surprise you let go of my length and I try not to sigh in frustration. I bring you face closer to mine.

We kiss again.

And again.

And again.

Slowly you ease my lips away from yours and pause catching your breath. I've never seen your eyes such a deep purple. Then you sit on the edge of the bed and pull off your pyjama bottoms.

Your naked, completely exposed.

So am I.

I am sitting, and you crawl into my lap straddling me. I am barely breathing as you lower yourself, the distance between us becomes less and less until I gasp and bite down on a moan as my length touches your wet folds.

Lower, lower.

I am fully sheathed in you now.

I smile.

The pressure is unreal, the heat consuming. I feel the sharp bite of your teeth against my shoulder and the desperate tugs in my hair. We sit like this for a few moments and bask in the heat our bodies emit.

Then we move, as if possessed by creatures of the night. The rhythm is slow and heavy because both of us are too close and too tired.

I can smell your sweat and shampoo. I can hear your ragged, breathy moans. I can taste your soft, salty skin. I can feel your flesh, slick with moisture, slide against mine.

You are all consuming. I feel insanely vulnerable and strangely out of control.

"_I-Ichigo..." _You gasp. Not a shocked noise; an intake of breath to brace your self for what is next..

Your legs are like a clamp around me. I can actually _feel _your inner walls constricting. Frantically I push my hips harder against your centre, I need it! The mind melting friction and heat so intense I start to shake.

Light has gently pooled into my room. I can see the orange pink glow from the early sun reflected in your face. Lips parted, eyes wide and all seeing.

In my madness I can feel my lips moving - no words come out. Only animalistic noises.

We kiss once more.

You moan and your body shudders violently against mine. Your insides are doing back flips because I can feel them against my length.

I bury my face into the curve of your neck and moan loudly, my limbs shivering and quaking uncontrollably as I empty myself into you.

I reach nirvana.

XoXoXoX

I dont want to get up yet. I know your face is opposite mine and quite near because I can feel your even breath against my cheek.

Its a little too even.

You must be doing that thing again where you pretend your asleep but in actual fact your squinting at me from underneath your orange eye-lashes.

Your a bit of an idiot sometimes.

I can feel the heat from the sun on my naked back. It must be lunchtime because im really hungry and we fell asleep as the sun was rising.

I open my eyes. Its like I almost didnt expect to see you there, lying against my body. It feels as if you should still be one with me and not a separate being.

I sigh. My breath comes out in a big huff and tickles your face. You open one eye with false bleariness. Clearly you've been awake for ages.

"You're breath smells." ..._I love you_

"Charmer!" ..._I love you too...Baka..._

**:D I really hope you liked it! I know I enjoyed writing it! *chuckle***

**Oh please review!! Look - the buttons just there!! So close! Just click it!!**


End file.
